1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the composition of skeets used in traps or skeet shootings and more particularly the present invention relates to a composition which is completely biodegradable, edible, as well as being non-toxic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of attempts have been made to produce a non-toxic skeet/clay pigeon. Most of these pigeons are designed to change the composition of the toxic clay pigeon in order to reduce or eliminate the toxic component of the clay pigeon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,581, however, provides a novel approach to the toxic problem by producing a non-toxic, edible, and non-clay pigeon that is biodegradable. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,581 includes a clay pigeon which is fabricated from a composition of mainly sugar and bird seed. Though the results were satisfactory, the clay pigeons were costly, not as durable, and limited in ingredients.
None of the previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component ingredients and method of preparation as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component ingredients, which are simple to make and use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning ingredients, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, prepare, test and by employing only readily available ingredients.